Distracted
by Aerows
Summary: Jane is distracted.  Maura is determined to find out why.  this is the corrected version from the one that was mangled on upload .


Author: Aerows

Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles

Disclaimers: I do not own them but Tess Gerritson and TNT do. No infringement is implied, and no profit is made.

This work of fiction contains adult themes and is not suitable for all audiences.

A/N This is the corrected version of this story. I have absolutely no idea why it uploaded cut off right in the middle of it, but it was a technical difficulty that I tried to fix and failed. I finally deleted the original messed up version, and unfortunately, the reviews along with it, but I wanted to have the correct version available. My sincerest apologies, and I hope it is fixed this time.

DISTRACTED

"Okay, Jane." Maura said it with an air of finality. Jane continued to fidget, but she knew this was coming. Maura was about to be even more blunt than usual. She turned piercing hazel eyes to Jane, and a no nonsense look was on her face. "What is going on with you?"

Jane shifted away, and waved her hand as though it was nothing. "No Jane, we are going to talk about this. We are going to be here for at least the next two days while the Hastings case enters deliberation and verdict. I'm not going to spend two days with you pacing around like a hungry_ Panthera onca_. You have been short tempered for two weeks. What is going on?" Maura asked in her typical straight-forward bossy tone.

Jane sighed. How on earth could she tell Maura about this without telling Maura the whole story? She decided to be as honest as she could without being entirely truthful.

"I've just been, I don't know, Maura, _stressed_." That sounded perfectly reasonable. Maura would certainly understand the stress of her job. She looked down at her hands as they pealed the label off of the bottle of beer that sat between her legs on the couch. Just looking in that direction made her want to frown. "I'll be okay." She sounded whiny even to her own self.

"Jane." It was stated as one word, but spoke volumes. A cool hand landed on her wrist and stopped her evisceration of the Labatt's label. Jane didn't want to look up, because she knew that if she did, she would start talking. Maura apparently knew this, too, and ducked down to meet her dark eyes.

"Okay, Maura." She sighed heavily again and hid behind the curtain of her hair. "It's just, I've been a little frustrated and I'm having trouble, you know..." Her tone wandered off and she blushed. God, she did NOT want to be having this conversation.

"Jane, is this about your bowel movements? Because I am a doctor and I assure you that if you had come to me with this before it got to this point, I would have prescribed something for you, or at least contacted a specialist in gastrointerology." Maura stated firmly, with an underlying hint of disapproval that Jane was again ignoring her health.

Jane's head shot up and glared at the medical examiner, cutting her off with a strangled "No, Maura. My GOD why do you always have to talk about my bowel movements!" She shrieked.

"Well Jane, you aren't very forthcoming about what is a perfectly normal human need. You behave as though healthy human beings don't have the need to defecate, and you have been clutching your stomach with a pained expression for the last two weeks. Your agitation would imply that..." She rambled on and once again, was brought up short, this time with a grip around her bicep.

"Maura, I am "going number two" as you call it, just fine." Jane said tightly, gripping the doctor's arm a little more forcefully for emphasis. She released Maura, and then flopped back onto the couch with her forearm covering her eyes. Squeezing them shut, Jane just knew that eventually, she would have to relent. Maura wasn't going to let it go.

Maura placed a comforting hand to Jane's wrist and brought her arm down, only to catch her hand and lace their fingers together. The look of sheer concern and caring shattered Jane's resistance. "You are my best friend, Jane, and if there is something bothering you, I want to help." Maura gave Jane's fingers a comforting squeeze. "Jane, there is nothing you can tell me that would embarrass me or make me care for you any less."

Jane closed her eyes, hoping it would make her next words come easier. "It's not that Maura. It's just …" she fumbled around for a way to describe what was going on. She opened her eyes and looked down at their intertwined fingers and barked out a sharp, humorless laugh. "I've been frustrated, you know." She said with an arched eyebrow. "And I can't seem to get any relief." The look on Maura's face as it slowly dawned on her and she seemed to comprehend would have made Jane laugh in any other situation.

"Oh, this is about sex, isn't it?" Maura's face shone with the happiness she always seemed to radiate when she understood the pieces to a particularly difficult puzzle. At Jane's nod and sharp grip on her fingers she smiled. "Jane, I assure you that there are any number of people who would be more than happy to be your sex partner. In the mean time you could always pleasure yourself, even though I know that your Catholic upbringing discourages masturbation. It's perfectly normal to relieve your own sexual tension in solitude. I certainly do so with frequency when my sexual needs aren't being adequately fulfilled with a partner." The matter of fact tone she used caused Jane's cheeks to burn as blood rushed into them.

The last thing she needed right now was a vision of Maura pleasuring herself. Images of Maura naked with her beautiful, well-manicured hand between her legs, bucking and moaning in satisfaction flooded her mind. That didn't help her particular situation in the slightest. She closed her eyes in frustration and the words slipped out unbidden. "It doesn't relieve the tension because it never ends up... _releasing_ the tension!" It came out as a growl.

"Oh, I see. You are having difficulty achieving orgasm." Maura stated plainly with understanding. "Well I could see how that would be a problem, particularly when you are ovulating and your sex drive is at its peak like it is currently." She smiled helpfully at Jane, who just glared.

"I don't even want to know how you know that. Wait, actually, I do want to know how you know that. Are you tracking my fertility cycles in Excel, Maura?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh, I don't use Microsoft Office, Jane." The honey haired woman stated seriously. "Though they have versions that work with my Macintosh Operating System, I much prefer the peer-reviewed open source versions of Oracle Open Office." She smile brightly. "I've been a prolific contributor to it's alpha and beta testing phases since 2001. To date, I've documented and reported over one hundred and twelve significant flaws in operation and fifty five critical security flaws." The honey-haired woman stated this proudly with a little toss of her gorgeous locks.

"Maura!" Jane growled, her normally husky voice even lower. "Can we just get back to the discussion at hand?" This time the dark-haired woman inwardly groaned. Jane couldn't believe that she actually said that. There was no conversation she wanted to be having less than this one, unless it was this one with her mother. The thought nearly made her shudder.

Maura barreled on. "Have you used sexual aids, Jane? Even if your technique is not perfect, something to stimulate you could allow your pleasure to increase to levels necessary to achieve orgasm successfully." Jane's mouth fell open and she was without words. Maura flashed her a level look as she though she was rifling through a huge filing cabinet, her brain searching for answers.

"I could lend you some of mine. I have quite an extensive collection." Maura delivered this point with a delicate finger upraised, and a self-assured, pleased shake of her generous locks. She could have been discussing her collection of kitchen utensils for all the change in her tone. Jane was overcome with doubt when she considered that her mother had borrowed Maura's turkey baster for the Thanksgiving bird.

Well _that_ wasn't a place she wanted to go. Her mouth twisted, and she felt all of her inadequacies her mother pointed out rise to the surface. Then what Maura had just suggested caught up with her. She choked, coughing harshly at the implications. Maura looked concerned, and Jane took a deep swig of her beer, clearing her throat. She took a second deep chug, thinking she was going to need it.

"One, I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my technique." Jane said heatedly. "My _technique_ is perfectly fine. In fact, it's better than fine!" She stated it arrogantly, but Maura's raised eyebrow indicated that she doubted it, because otherwise they wouldn't be having this conversation.

Jane plowed on without bothering to comment and went on the attack. "Second of all, did _you, _the most hygienic of people on the planet _and_ a doctor just offer to share your sex toys with me?" Her tone rose to something of nearly a squeak at the end of the sentence, her normally low voice sounding hoarse and breathy. The thought of getting off on a toy that _Maura_ had also gotten off on was both incredibly _personal_ and oddly _alluring._

Jane didn't even want to know what that said about her state of mind, and she wouldn't confess it to a mute, deaf and blind priest. _That_ was a can of worms bigger than the one they were already opening.

Maura looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered. She slapped Jane's thigh playfully as though she had said the silliest thing in the world. "I was talking about erotica!" Her smile was a characteristic cheerful grin. Jane drowned in it for a second, recognizing that it was a smile that only she seemed to have directed her way. Then realization hit like a punch from Mike Tyson.

_Oh_ was the only thing ricocheting through Jane's mind as she dealt with the conclusions her mind had automatically come to. It would figure that Maura was talking about something safe, or if not safe, at least harmless. Jane's mind reeled. Okay, the idea of sex toys and Maura don't help, and that wasn't what she meant. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Rizzoli_, she admonished herself.

Jane watched the transformation of her friends face to something more sensual. "You are my best friend, though, so I suppose I could lend you a few that have only been used by me, and were sterilized after...um." Maura trailed off after Jane's eyebrows hit her hairline. Maura hit her with a decisive gleam in her eyes. "We could share." The pleased look in Maura's eye scared the hell out of Jane, because it reflected what she had already privately contemplated. Maura just blurted it out, naturally.

"Do you need penetration, or do you prefer just clitoral stimulation when you masturbate?" It was said so innocently, and so directly that Jane decided that she wanted to melt into the couch. Or grab Maura and demonstrate what she liked. She shook her head to clear it. Maura chimed on. "It really depends for me, sometimes I need the relief penetration provides, particularly when I'm ovulating. Most women do." She summed up, pursing her lips as though this was a common conversation.

Jane was caught between shouting for Maura to shut up, and wanting to hear more of what the honey-blond enjoyed in the bedroom. It was wrong all the way around, but once again, her mind flashed with Maura pleasuring herself, this time sliding a toy in and out of herself. She nearly gasped. Wetness flooded her panties, and Jane needed to look away, needed physical distance. She rose and almost staggered at the weakness in her legs, but she persisted and began to pace.

This was going to be messy. Jane hated messy. She hated the hurt look in Maura's hazel eyes even worse when she felt herself pace and the ire rise within her. It was too much. She took a deep breath, and faced her lovely nemesis, Maura.

She grasped around for a way to change the subject. She wasn't going to discuss _stimulation_ clitoral or otherwise. She just couldn't. Maura, however, rose from the couch and interrupted her attempts to tread a hole in the carpet of the hotel room they were staying in by placing a hand on her forearm. Jane tried to glare, but she melted under the calm gaze of her best friend.

Maura did something that no one would have expected from the cool-headed, aloof doctor, but Jane had discovered there was a hidden and innate kindness to the woman. She gathered the tall detective into her arms in a warm and affectionate embrace that sent shivers of desire through Jane's body. Feeling the prodigious breasts pressing into her own less plentiful ones made the dark-haired woman shiver. If the medical examiner felt it, she said nothing, and just held on to her tightly. The heat from the contact of their bodies radiated squarely between Jane's legs, and while she wanted to struggle loose from the hold the smaller woman had on her frame, something made her linger. She dropped her head onto the shoulder of the woman who had captured her, returning the hug.

"Jane, there is no need to be embarrassed over this. While I have never had this particular problem, many women do." She said it softly, her mouth close to Jane's ear. The hot breath tickled Jane's earlobe and once again, she needed some physical distance so she released the petite doctor and turned away.

_Oh great, _Jane thought to herself. _That's just what I needed to hear, along with everything else, Maura has never had this problem. Of course not. _She sighed heavily and flopped down on the couch again. Maura sat down next to her, giving Jane a little more space this time.

"First, Jane, let's rule out that there is a physical cause for this problem." Jane's head shot up and she stared at Maura with what she knew had to be a deer in the headlights look. "When was the last time you successfully climaxed?" Maura queried with a bland expression on her face.

Jane knew that her face had to be flaming at this point. Just thinking about _that_ incident made her stomach feel as though she had swallowed a lead balloon. "Why do you want to talk about that?" Jane asked, not liking the tremble she detected in her voice. She hoped Maura hadn't picked up on it.

Maura looked at her as though the answer was completely obvious and Jane _should_ know. "I'm trying to establish whether there are physical reasons, such as a change in eating habits, introduction of new medication or exercise habits. Any of those can contribute to a physical cause for your failure to reach orgasm." Jane groaned again.

"Do you have to keep saying that? Can't we just call it my issue, rather than pointing out my "failure"? She asked huffily. She ran her hand through her hair, and closed her eyes. "No, I haven't done anything differently than I usually do, and I'm not on any medication, not even birth control."

"Well then let's address any psychological conditions that might be contributing to your … issue." Maura stated plainly. "Typically emotional and mental factors are at the root of these _issues._" she emphasized Jane's chosen word with an upraised eyebrow. "Do you find yourself not allowing a particular fantasy that arouses you because you feel guilt attached to that fantasy?" Jane's mouth dropped open and she couldn't think of a single thing to say, so she took another sip of her beer.

"Guilt is a powerful emotion, and considering that your reluctance to talk about sex indicates that you feel a certain amount of guilt attached to sexuality, that could be part of the problem." Maura pierced her with a glare that spoke volumes as to her opinion on the matter of guilt and sexuality. Jane wasn't sure whether she was insulted or not.

"Just because I don't leap into bed with everything that comes along Maura, doesn't mean I feel guilty about sex!" She shouted a little more forcefully than necessary. _That_ particular observation hit a little too close to home, and Jane wasn't about to go there. "Look, I think I know why I'm having _issues." _

Maura straightened perceptibly, obviously eager to hear Jane's assessment of her situation. "I can't even believe I'm going to tell you this." Jane groaned out the words. She had no intention of telling Maura _all_ of the story, but she decided she would hit the highlights so that this conversation could come to an end. Jane certainly didn't want to spend two days discussing the psychological reasons why she couldn't come, and Maura was clearly prepared to pursue this for eternity if necessary.

"Do you remember that guy I was dating, Patrick?" Jane asked looking into the bright hazel eyes of her best friend.

Maura nodded affirmatively and commented, "I wondered what happened with him. You seemed to like him and then you suddenly stopped seeing him. You never did tell me why you broke up with him." Maura's voice had the warmth of concern, clearly bothered that the break-up had contributed to Jane's inability to climax.

"Okay, this is really embarrassing, so I'm just going to say it, and _please_ don't ever repeat this to anyone." Jane felt her humiliation bubble to the surface all over again. If nothing else, it certainly dampened any desire she might have felt only moments ago.

"Of course not, Jane, I would never divulge anything that you said to me in confidence. And don't be embarrassed, Jane. I'm not only your friend, I'm a doctor and I assure you there is nothing concerning sexuality and fantasy that I haven't either researched or imagined personally." Maura, once again, could have been confirming that the sun was going to rise in the East the next day when she blithely announced that she fantasized about God only knew what.

Jane didn't want to touch that one with a ten-foot pole. She cleared her throat and forced herself to stop speculating on what might go on in Maura's brain when she was having sex. "Anyway, Patrick." God she didn't want to explain this. She took another sip of beer, and plunged ahead.

"The last date that we went on, I invited Patrick back to my apartment. We had gone on enough dates, and he had been pressuring me for sex." Maura scowled visibly at that, but didn't comment. "I couldn't think of a particularly good reason not to get a little closer to him, and I liked him." She looked down into the remains of her bottle of beer, as though hoping she could find an answer in the green bottle.

"I wasn't ready to go all the way just yet, but I did let him...uh, you know," Jane struggled to find a way to put it, "use his mouth on me." She knew her cheeks were burnished with red at this point.

"You let him perform cunnilingus on you." Maura stated for clarification. Jane glared at the clinical term, and Maura shrugged. "I'm just making sure that I'm accurately understanding the situation." The medical examiner said, her voice rising slightly with indignation.

Jane sighed. There was just no stopping Maura when it came to using medical jargon, no matter how embarrassing the situation might be. "Anyway, he was … down there, and it felt really good." Jane blushed again, recalling exactly what she had been thinking about while his mouth was on her. It had suddenly hit her like a hurricane; instead of his tongue inside of her, she had been overwhelmed with images that it was Maura's. She knew it was wrong to fantasize about her best friend while there was a man's mouth on her, but she just couldn't help it once the fantasy started.

Jane put a hand to her forehead and then rushed through the next part of it, trying to get it all out as quickly as possible. "I came really hard, _really hard, _and it upset him that I... you know. He said it was gross and no wonder I wasn't interested in sleeping with him. He called me a dyke and said some other things, but that was the last time I've been able to..." She trailed off, keeping her hand covering her eyes while she waited for the inevitable questions from Maura.

Whatever reaction Jane was expecting, laughter, gentle understanding or concern, the one that she got was not what she anticipated. "How dare he!" Maura cried out in fury. Jane dropped her hand away from her face in shock at her normally cool-headed friend's utter rage. Maura had balled up her fists and looked as though she was ready to march right out of the door and give Patrick an ear-burning diatribe.

"_How dare he _take what should have been a beautiful affirmation of intimacy and pleasure then attempt to turn it into something disgusting just because you refused to have sexual intercourse with him!" Jane flinched at the volume of Maura's tone, and she hoped fervently that the uniforms that were posted outside didn't overhear. She was heartened by Maura's defense of her, and though she hadn't considered it at the time, he probably _was_ ultimately angry because she wouldn't have sex with him. Still Jane, wanted to make sure that Maura understood what happened.

"It wasn't because I had an orgasm, Maura, it's because I," she lowered her voice and ground out, "it's because I squirted in his face like a man." Jane sighed, her humiliation complete now, waiting for Maura to respond.

"I understand that you ejaculated because of the intensity of your orgasm, Jane. That is a perfectly normal feminine reaction to a powerful climax. At least thirty percent of women will at some point ejaculate spontaneously, as you did, and at least an additional thirty-seven percent can learn to trigger that particular strength of reaction to orgasm." Maura's usually lecturing tone of relaying facts was colored by the heat of clear offense on behalf of the dark-haired detective.

Maura took in the stunned look on Jane's face, and reached out to take her hand gently in her own. "Jane, were you not aware that women ejaculated, too? There is nothing unusual about it. It's a function of the Skeine's gland. I welcome it when I achieve orgasm with such explosive intensity, and it is even better when I can cause such a reaction in my partner." Maura said this seriously, looking Jane in the eye.

Jane nodded at her sincerity, then she turned her head so quickly she nearly got whiplash. "Wait, back up the truck. Just with how many women _have_ you caused that "reaction" to happen, and why is this the first time I'm hearing that you sleep with women, too?" She gripped Maura's fingers tightly, her eyes intent on the honey-haired woman's own.

"One, Jane, and it never came up until now. It was several years ago when I was in medical school, and I haven't dated another woman seriously since then." Maura stated this evenly. "While I am attracted to women, men are less emotionally complicated when all that I am seeking is a physical release." Jane felt Maura's fingers softly caress her own, and the simple pleasure of it shot sparks through her body. That Maura was attracted to women meant that she could potentially be attracted to Jane.

Jane was more than aware of how beautiful the doctor was, on both the inside and the outside. She had fought the attraction she felt for her fiercely, and after the Patrick debacle, the lure of Maura held more than a little guilt. She searched around for something to say, but Maura wasn't finished.

"Jane, if that would have been me, I would have been honored to pleasure you to that extent. I would love to see it happen, smell your arousal turn to release, and hear the sounds you make when you climax. It would be pure pleasure for me to feel you tighten around my fingers and taste the essence of your desire." It was said intensely, and much more poetically than anything Jane had ever heard from the medical examiner. It also scared her to pieces that Maura so blatantly just announced that she would like to give Jane pleasure.

Jane felt her insides catch fire and blaze with an intensity that would have staggered her had she not been sitting down. Imagining the things that Maura just said, combined with her persistent arousal caused a tidal wave in her underwear, and she was convinced that if she didn't get away from Maura right that second, she wouldn't be responsible for what happened next. She was just too turned on to resist for long.

She struggled to rise, but Maura held onto her hand and pulled Jane closer to her position on the couch. "Jane, your pupils are dilated, your skin is flushed, and you are breathing hard. I know you are sexually aroused." Jane allowed herself to look into Maura's eyes, and she sucked in a breath harshly at what she saw. Maura's on hazel eyes were darkened with desire. "Let me give you the satisfaction that you deserve and the pleasure my feelings for you warrants." It was said softly, enticingly, and Jane felt her resistance melting. Still, she needed to be sure.

"Maura, I am very attracted to you, and I have been for a while." Jane looked down at their linked hands and then raised her head to address her best friend, and the woman she knew that she was in love with. "I can't do a one time thing or something casual, Maura. I care about you," she choked, "I love you too much to throw away our friendship just because I want you." Maura's face burst into a sensual, beautiful smile.

"I never thought you would admit it so soon, Jane. I love you, too, and I assure you that it won't be either casual or a one time thing." Maura's face had a look of wonder, but then a predatory gleam danced in her eyes. "I can assure you that once you experience what I have to offer sexually, you certainly won't want it to be a one time thing."

Jane burst out laughing for the first time in days. Maura laughed with her, a beautiful, melodic sound that made Jane's heart swell with affection. Maura took her other hand in hers and pulled her closer. "Jane, I really think you should kiss me now." She tugged the tall detective closer, and Jane thought that was the best suggestion she had ever heard.

The first brush of their lips was brief, and Jane savored the feeling of Maura's soft lips on her own. When the doctor slid closer to her, enveloping her in a warm embrace, she felt as though she had returned home to a place she never knew existed before. Maura fit against her as though Jane was born to hold her.

It was Jane that deepened the kiss, her tongue questing across Maura's lower lips, asking for entrance. When Maura opened her mouth to allow their tongues to tangle together in a sensuous dance, Jane was certain that the couch was going to catch fire. The hands caressing her back through her shirt left her nearly breathless, and the firm breasts once again pressing into her own made her glow with desire.

This time, it was Maura who upped the ante. The honey-haired woman slid a hand up Jane's side to cup her breast through her shirt and bra. She tweaked Jane's nipple with a thumb, and the dark-haired detective moaned with want. Maura pulled away from their kiss, stood up, and offered Jane a hand. "I want you naked and vertical when I make you cry out in pleasure, Jane." The look in her eyes made Jane shiver. It was as wolfish a look as she had ever seen on another human being. The lovely medical examiner was looking at her as though she had every intention of eating Jane alive, and Jane was flooded with need.

Jane quickly learned that Maura's touch was electric and the honey-blonde played Jane's body like the master of anatomy that she was. The medical examiner was also an excellent multi-tasker, able to undo the buttons of Jane's shirt and her own while delivering a kiss that threatened to sear the dark-haired detective to her bones. The pace of their love-making was far faster than Jane usually allowed, but she was burning so hotly that she no longer cared. She moaned shamelessly when Maura removed her own bra, rubbing her nipples seductively against Jane's torso.

Maura bit down on the tendon in Jane's neck, and Jane felt her own bra come unhooked. The honey-blonde writhed against her sinuously as she continued the assault on her neck while simultaneously removing the offending garment. When her breasts were freed, Jane felt a push to her chest and she crashed backwards onto the bed. In a man, Maura's aggressiveness might have angered her; with Maura, she found herself incredibly aroused by the strength of doctor's will to possess her utterly.

Maura managed to shrug out of her pants and her panties while simultaneously climbing on top of the detective's long body. When she sucked Jane's hardened nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it roughly, then nipping it between her teeth, Jane discovered that it was possible to somehow become wetter than she already was. Hugging the blonde head to her chest, Jane felt questing hands undo the button on her pants and slide the zipper down. In one fluid movement, Maura switched to give the other breast her ardent attention while throwing Jane's pants and underwear off and onto the floor.

Maura hooked her arms around Jane's thighs, and the dark-haired detective trembled at the honey-haired woman's clear intent. The medical examiner pulled her to the edge of the bed, resting her thighs on her shoulders. Maura nuzzled against Jane's inner thighs, whispering loving words of encouragement. "You smell so good, Jane, and you are so beautiful." Maura said reverently. At that moment, Jane felt beautiful, too.

"Jane, I want you to give me everything." Those were the last words the doctor spoke before she moved forward to worship Jane with her mouth. Jane moaned in ecstasy. If she had to describe it, this didn't feel like mere sex at all. This felt like a sacrament, like Maura was taking communion with her body. As the soft, wet tongue grazed Jane's clit, she bucked into the sensation.

The vibration of Maura's laughter on her clit made her buck again, and she felt a playful slap at her thigh. "You taste delicious. Umm." Again the vibrations made Jane writhe in pleasure.

"Please Maura," Jane moaned. She didn't know if she was going to explode or not, but considering how skillful the doctor's mouth was, it was highly probable. She slipped her hand into blonde tresses, encouraging Maura to increase the pace of her attentions. Maura took that as encouragement, then thrust two fingers into Jane's dripping opening without warning, while still lavishing attention on the dark-haired detective's distended, needy clit.

"Oh, God, Maura." Jane cried as the doctor began hitting the place inside her that was bringing her closer and closer to oblivion. When the honey-blonde curled her fingers and thrust right where Jane needed it, release consumed the tall Italian in a tsunami of release. She cried out loudly, feeling her body explode into the mouth of her lover.

Jane basked in the feeling of her body's relief after having been denied it for so long. Maura moaned in pleasure, to Jane's delight, in the very explicit evidence of Jane's pleasure. After licking Jane's thighs clean, and drinking in the detective's gift, Maura slid up her body to catch her once more in a fiery kiss.

"I love you, Jane." Maura said with awe in her voice, and love in her eyes. "That was an amazing experience that I want to repeat again and again."

Jane chuckled and tried to get herself back under control, but she was basking in the pure ecstasy Maura had given her. "Maura if you repeat that too often you are going to kill me." She kissed her lover, though, and pulled her close. "I love you, too Maura."

It wasn't long before Jane got the opportunity to return the favor, and to see for herself what it was like to make her beautiful lover explode in passion. Jane decided that Maura was right; it was a truly wonderful thing to have true pleasure demonstrated, and even better when it was given with love.

THE END


End file.
